Love Fool
by fuuko
Summary: Utena realized that Himemiya had been acting strange. And it's actually Touga's game. Was Himemiya going to betray Utena...?


Utena Fic Utena: Love Fool   
Author: Fuuko   
log: http://www.tenshigirl.com/kaoru   
web: http://www.adulation.net/ryoko   
e-mail: kaoru@tenshigirl.com   
About: see for yourself ^^...   
Disclaimer: This anime is copyrighted by its own respective mangakas and animators. If you want to use this fic at you page, please inform me first. If I don't reply you, don't add it. Even if I let you, you must give me a credit, though, of course. Anyway, enjoy. Even though my fics aren't good. 

Himemiya was showering the flowers at the greenhouse. Touga was watching her. He approached her gently, until Himemiya heard the footsteps and turned. 

"Touga-sama, what are you up to in here?" 

Touga-kun took her right hand and kissed it. 

"Watching you, The Charming Rose Bride, from far away made my heart melt...." 

Himemiya blushed. And turned away. 

"I am sorry... But I can't, I'm engaged with Utena-sama..."   
"Well... If you say so, but my feelings won't go away just like that, the Maiden of Rose Bride..."   
".... Ah, I`m sorry, I must leave now....!" 

Himemiya ran away. Leaving Touga-kun. 

Touga just stayed back. 

*at home with Utena 

"A, Himemiya-san, you look troubled today, is there something matters with you?" 

Suddenly Himemiya who was daydreaming, immediately replied,   
"Ah... What makes you says so..?"   
"Well, easy....."   
"aha...?"   
"*sweatdrops* ...... But you just looks so..."   
"Utena-sama, don't worry about me, I`m fine, besides, I`m fine anyway..."   
"Well, I hope you're right..." 

"I don't know, what's happening to me....? Utena-sama is right, something's wrong with me..." Himemiya thought.   
While at the same time,   
"Something must be wrong with Himemiya-san, I wonder what's with her..." Utena thought. 

The room remained in silence. 

It was the next day, at the same time, when Himemiya was watering the flowers in the hothouse, a couple of female students approached her. 

"Haha.... So here is the girl who had been seeking attention from Touga-senpai. We want our Touga-senpai back!" One of the girls said.   
"Hey, you think we're that dump? You've been seeking attention towards every guys!" The other girl added. 

Utena passed by the upper window and saw the scene. She was about to jump down from there and save Himemiya. 

Himemiya just looked down. Refused to say anything. One of the girl swung her hands up and slapped Himemiya on her left cheek. Himemiya still didn't say anything. The other girl threw her hand up, ready to give Himemiya another slap. 

Nanami was hiding behind the scene. When she was about to come out and become the hero, suddenly someone held the girl's hand and it was actually Touga. Staring a sharp look at the girl's eyes. 

"Hey, stop that, you both!" Touga said with a stern voice.   
"Anou..... I didn`t know you were here, Touga-senpai...." The other girl said.   
"Girls are not created by the god to be rough.... But to be a maiden, like the Rose Bride.."Touga said said. 

Utena was wondering what was happpening in there. But she didn't jump, she stayed there and watch. Both of the girls left with a guilty look. Behind the wall, Utena noticed Nanami was there. 

"Well, now the Maiden of Rose... The Rose Bride... Are you hurt?" Touga said gently.   
"um...... ........ I`m alright..." 

Touga touched her left cheek with his hand and said.   
"I hope this will make you better"   
"Well... sorry, I can't do this...., sorry..." 

Himemiya ran away.   
Utena was green with jealousy. But she isn't angry with Himemiya.   
Touga-kun looked up at Utena and smiled, then walked away. 

Utena was going home. She noticed Touga waiting for her at the gate.   
"What a good night breeze.... My maiden..."   
"What do you want now?"   
"Well... I think you're too obsessed with your Bride and forgotten about me..."   
"Heh, very funny... Now, get away from me...!"   
"Well, you won't be able to go with your Rose Bride anymore, she fell for me already..." Touga said cunningly.   
"....... You bastard...!"   
"hehehe...."   
"I will settle this over with you.. Touga!" 

Utena was thinking whether her Rose Bride would really left her and fell for Touga. Touga was playing a game with Utena. 

*at dinner in the dining room with Utena   
The room was in total silence. No one dared to say a word. Until Utena asked Himemiya. 

"Himemiya, I need to talk to you about something..."   
"Anou... What's wrong, Utena-sama?"   
"Well.... It's quite hard to say, it's about Touga..."   
".............."   
"Well, there is something I need to tell you, it's up to you, Touga is playing a game with you..."   
".............." 

Himemiya looked down. 

"Well, I'll settle this with you......."   
"Utena-sama, I............."   
"Nani Himemiya..............?."   
"I........... I love you Utena-sama! No matter what happens! I always have you in my mind.......!"   
"Himemiya-san............." 

It was silence........   
Himemiya suddenly kissed Utena.   
Utena closed her eyes........... 

She had betrayed Himemiya by distrusted her for her faith..............   
She loves her........   
Utena knew she loves her too... 


End file.
